This invention relates generally to a device which allows a person to carry a lighted cigar or cigarette, and more specifically to a cigar holder which allows a person to carry a lighted cigar in his pocket whenever he wishes to discontinue smoking. Because of the length of time required for smoking an entire conventional cigar, the cigar smoker sometimes finds it desirous to discontinue smoking prior to expending the entire cigar. However, extinguishment of the cigar leaves a foul taste in the cigar tobacco that is noticeable to a smoker if he relights the cigar after extinguishing it in an ashtray or the like. Several devices in the prior art show cigar and cigarette receptacles which are used to extinguish the device and include also portable ashtrays and the like. Again the purpose of these receptacles is extinguishment or the receipt of ashes rather than allowing for the holding of a lighted cigar. As is known, the lighted end of a cigar or cigarette is relatively quite hot such that any receptacle for receiving a lighted cigar or cigarette must dissipate a large quantity of heat if carried on a person in a pocket or the like. The instant invention provides a device which allows one to retain and carry a lighted cigar or cigarette in which the container will not extinguish the cigar. The device includes a vented receptacle having a heat dissipating means so that the exterior walls of the receptacle do not become heated.